Cuentos de ayer y hoy
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Escenas perdidas, historias sobre niños. #1: Miroku/Sango. #2: Kohaku, Kagura. #3: Inuyasha/Kagome, Shippō. #4: Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin. #5: Abuelo Higurashi, Souta, Sra. Higurashi. #6: Kaede, Kikyō. •& Fic para '¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños' del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Chapter 1

**Cuentos de ayer y hoy**

* * *

 **#1** • **Aires de esperanza**

—Te hará bien viajar y…

Mushin guardó silencio en cuanto notó que Miroku (una vez más) lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Tomó aire y se sentó a su lado. Lo codeó y le dedicó una triste sonrisa, las únicas que podía regalar últimamente. Los ojos azules del joven Miroku se clavaron en él, pero no lo veía en realidad. Le tomó un momento concentrar la mirada en su protector.

—¿Qué dices de ese viaje?

Miroku se encogió de hombros y siguió tocando las cuentas del rosario que solía usar su padre.

—Entonces saldremos de inmediato —sentenció Mushin, sacudiéndole los negros cabellos en todas direcciones con su enorme manota. Miroku, a pesar de su corta edad, comenzaba a comprender las intenciones del monje, pero a su pesar no podía sentirse animado solo por eso.

Pronto se cumpliría un mes del fatídico día, y las cosas no habían hecho más que empeorar desde su perspectiva. Tal vez ya era hora de salir y ver qué había fuera, qué podría ofrecerle ese mundo que le había arrebatado a su madre y padre. Lo único que le faltaban eran las ganas.

Intentaría mostrarse interesado, aunque sea por todo lo que Mushin hacía por él.

—¿Dónde iremos? —preguntó y los brazos de Mushin lo separaron del suelo, llevándolo luego a armar el ligero equipaje.

La caminata fue larga. Les llevó varios días, pero el cambio de ambiente le sentó mejor de lo que esperaba. No para alejar el dolor, pero sí para cansarlo lo suficiente como para dormir sin pesadillas. El viaje era tan agotador que, apenas cerraba los ojos, caía rendido. Las pesadillas de todas las noches no se presentaban y se despertaba renovado por la mañana.

—Bueno… creo que podremos alojarnos aquí esta noche —musitó Mushin, con las mejillas coloradas y la respiración agitada. Frente a ellos se alzaban las murallas de madera de una aldea. Miroku lo miró con curiosidad—. Será mejor que dormir en el bosque, ¿no crees?

El niño le sonrió.

Los habitantes, en un principio, se mostraron hoscos. Les realizaron un montón de preguntas y varias pruebas para determinar que ni Mushin ni Miroku fueran una amenaza para la aldea. Esa actitud le resultó muy intrigante al niño, pero luego Mushin le aclaró porqué se mostraron de ese modo. Además, una vez que determinaron que no significaban amenaza alguna, comenzaron a mostrarse más amables.

—Así que ya ves —murmuró Mushin, mirando en derredor—. Hemos parado en una aldea de exterminadores. Observa, Miroku, cómo preparan las armas y cómo entrenan. Son rigurosos en todos los aspectos que puedas encontrar, como has podido apreciar cuando intentamos entrar en la aldea.

—¿En verdad se dedican a cazar demonios?

Mushin asintió, observando a los exterminadores usar sus armas contra invisibles demonios, simulando todo tipo de movimientos.

—Una noble profesión. Imagino que también resulta rentable…

Miroku rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta gracia. Desde que no tenían a su padre con ellos, el conseguir sustento comenzaba a conformar una preocupación cada vez mayor. Tal como estaban las cosas, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Miroku siguiera su entrenamiento como monje al tiempo que trabajaba (o, como pronto descubriría, engañara en su mayor parte). En fin, pensar en lo que era y no rentable comenzaba a hacerse algo cotidiano tanto para Mushin como para él.

—No te preocupes —dijo Mushin casi al segundo—. Tu futuro como monje es prometedor. No necesitarás saber las artes del exterminador, aunque no estaría de más que aprendieras a pelear como ellos.

Miroku observó a un grupo de jóvenes futuros exterminadores, no mucho más grande que él, caer una y otra vez al suelo mientras entrenaban con exterminadores que le duplicaban la edad. Se quedó mirándolos embobado. Mushin le musitó que estaría recorriendo la aldea (posiblemente en busca de alcohol y mujeres) y se alejó, dejándolo solo. Por él, bien, en general se sentía mejor estando solo. Así no tenía que fingir.

Se acomodó bajo la sombra de algún árbol a observar el entrenamiento hasta que le dieron fin. Le impresionaba las variadas habilidades que, desde muy pequeños, ya poseían muchos de aquellos muchachos. Se dijo que le gustaría ser así de fuerte y hábil, pero sentía tan pocas ganas de realizar actividades, con su futuro tan escrito como estaba, que pensó que en realidad nunca lograría tener habilidades de combate que valieran la pena.

Suspiró y volvió a sacar de su bolsillo aquel rosario. Observó su mano derecha. Allí crecería, aparecería de pronto, sin que pudiera darse cuenta… y eventualmente lo engulliría. Ni siquiera era seguro que viviera tanto como su padre.

—¿Qué haces?

La voz hizo que se sobresaltara y dejara su trabajo de enroscar su mano con el rosario. Era una niña, no más grande que él. El cabello castaño le llegaba a los hombros y sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en él, desviándose una y otra vez hacia su mano.

—¿Siempre te apareces así? —murmuró Miroku. La niña frunció el ceño, pero insistió con su intensa mirada—. Miraba el entrenamiento —dijo él, resignado—. Y luego terminó y estoy con… ¿y a ti qué…?

—Oh, ¿estás interesado en el entrenamiento?

La niña relajó su semblante y se sentó a su lado, resuelta. Llevaba un simple kimono que la hacía lucir muy bella y un poco más grande de lo que era. Miroku entornó los ojos, pero finalmente aceptó su compañía. Acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente más grande (Mushin, otros monjes…), era un cambio positivo estar con alguien de su edad, aunque no supiera exactamente cómo actuar.

Miroku encogió los hombros. Le parecía bien lo de entrenar, pero no tenía mucho que decir al respecto.

—¿Siempre eres así de simpático?

—¿Viniste a molestarme acaso?

La niña bufó y negó con la cabeza, pero al final pareció ofuscarse más aún.

—Te vi solo y creí que tal vez querrías compañía. Si tan mal te parece, mejor me iré a jugar con niños que sí sean simpáticos y no tan aburridos y odiosos como tú.

Se levantó de su lugar con furia y comenzó a alejarse. Su vestido se movía graciosamente con sus movimientos y el cabello (atado en una coleta) iba de lado a lado. Miroku la observó con el ceño fruncido un rato, pensando que estaría mucho mejor así, sin una niña que estuviera preguntándole tantas cosas, que lo molestara y…

—¡Oye, de acuerdo! —gritó, incorporándose y acercándose a ella. La niña se dio vuelta con una ceja en alto y lo observó. Era tan alta como él—. Lo siento. No…

Apretó el rosario en su mano. La niña, que desde siempre había sido muy observadora, se percató de eso. Observó a Miroku con curiosidad. El niño tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba claro que no sabía que decir.

—De acuerdo. Creo que estaremos mejor debajo de un árbol porque realmente hace mucho calor. Conozco un buen lugar donde estar, pero es un secreto…, ¿quieres ver?

Miroku alzó el rostro y la miró reticente durante unos segundos. Luego asintió. La niña le tomó la mano y tiró de él, alejándose del centro de la aldea. Luego de andar algunos minutos entre árboles, tuvieron que subir una pequeña colina. En la cima, un gran manzano proyectaba su sombra sobre la verde hierba. La niña se adelantó a él y se sentó cómodamente bajo el árbol. Miroku se acercó a pasos lentos y observó que desde allí podía verse una buena parte de la aldea. Era un lugar bastante bonito, en verdad.

—Aquí se está muy bien —murmuró él, sentándose cerca de ella—. ¿Este es tu lugar secreto?

La niña asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera lo conoce mi hermano.

No agregó que, si algún día lo necesitaba, se lo mostraría. Su pequeño hermano nunca había necesitado la paz que ese lugar le otorgaba y esperaba que nunca lo necesitara, de modo que se lo había reservado exclusivamente para ella.

Miroku observó alrededor y respiró profundamente. El aire era muy puro allí, aunque pudiera ver el humo que salía de algunas cabañas, en las que probablemente estuvieran fabricando armas. Donde él vivía, en el templo de Mushin, el aire también era puro, pero estaba tan cargado de recuerdos que le resultaba dificultoso respirar.

—¿Vienes de muy lejos?

—Sí... Días enteros de caminata —aseguró Miroku. No iba a agregar lo mucho que le dolían los pies para entonces.

—¿Y hacia dónde van?

—Mushin, ese es el viejo con el que estoy… espera, ¿ves a ese viejo canoso de allí?

La niña también se había acercado unos pasos para observar mejor a la gente de la aldea.

—¿El panzón?

—Ese. Bien, quiere llevarme a un lugar especial. Lo único que quiere es distraerme, en realidad. A veces los adultos no entienden nada…

—¿De qué quiere distraerte?

Miroku observó brevemente el rosario que aún estaba enroscado en su mano derecha. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Da igual.

—¿De quién es ese rosario?

—Pues mío, boba —soltó él, desenredándolo y guardándolo apresuradamente en su bolsillo—. Las niñas no deberían hacer tantas preguntas.

—Pues a mí no me gusta estar callada. Y debo saber para poder ayudar, eso es lo que siempre me dice mi padre. Pronto empezaré mi entrenamiento con las armas, pero ya llevo un tiempo entrenando otras cosas…

—Yo creo que eres una metiche.

—Pues yo creo que eres un tonto.

Miroku giró los ojos y se quedó quieto bajo el árbol, en silencio. Encontraba a esa niña totalmente insoportable, pero le agradaba su presencia. No conocía muchas muchachas que hablaran con tanta soltura con los hombres, y mucho menos que pronto comenzarían con un entrenamiento para matar demonios, nada más y nada menos. Pero bueno, él venía de muy lejos y allí las cosas serían diferentes, acaso.

—Apuesto a que el rosario es de alguien importante, ¿cierto?

Miroku la miró con las cejas juntas.

—¿Nunca te callas?

—No deberías molestarte —murmuró la niña—. Yo también tengo cosas de alguien importante.

Miroku no dijo nada, pero no dejó de mirarla.

—Mamá murió al dar a luz a mi hermanito, y papá guardó todas sus armas y hasta su traje de exterminadora. Serán mías cuando me convierta en exterminadora. Las cuidaré yo entonces.

Miroku siguió sin decir nada, simplemente la miraba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás de quién es el rosario?

—Pues… las cuentas son de mi padre. Su rosario se rompió poco antes de… y tuve que reconstruirlo. No es lo mismo.

—Yo creo que está muy bien.

La niña se acercó a mirarlo cuando Miroku lo sacó de su bolsillo. Él dejó que lo tocara tímidamente con los dedos. Las cuentas eran blancas y parecían incontables. La niña sabía de la muerte y de lo que hacía en las personas, así que supo que, aunque parecían incontables, ese chico ya las había contado muchas veces.

—¿Fue hace mucho?

—No —murmuró él. Creyó que lloraría si hablaba de eso, pero no sentía la necesidad. Únicamente una inmensa tristeza—. Hace poco.

—Entiendo —dijo ella. Miroku levantó la mirada, de un profundo azul. La niña le sonrió—. Estarás bien, de verdad. A mí me da tristeza de vez en cuando y vengo aquí a sentirme mejor. Luego la tristeza se va. En general, solo es… extrañar.

—Tal vez debería conseguirme un lugar secreto también.

La niña lo miró, mientras él observaba las actividades en la aldea.

—Puede prestarte este lugar hasta que encuentres el tuyo.

Miroku se giró a verla, evaluando la verdad en sus palabras. Cuando se aseguró que decía la verdad, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—Suena bien.

El tiempo pasó rápido a partir de ese momento, viendo la aldea y jugando a imaginar qué decían las personas allí abajo, formando conversaciones y riéndose de los adultos, de esa vida que parecía tan lejana y aburrida, donde ninguno frenaba a fijarse en ellos, donde todos tenían la vista fija para lo que serían en un futuro: un monje, una exterminadora, el peso y la importancia de ellos en el mundo que se venía. Durante ese rato fueron dos niños jugando, sin pasados, sin penas, sin futuro ni destino, sin temores. Todo risa.

El sol fue bajando por el oeste lentamente. Pronto tuvieron que emprender el camino de regreso. En la aldea, un hombre alto esperaba por la niña y Mushin por el pequeño Miroku. Al verlos venir, les dedicaron un fruncimiento de ceños, sinceramente felices de verlos sanos.

—Aquí estabas tú —murmuró el monje, visiblemente cansado—. Te dije que no te alejaras demasiado.

—Tenemos trabajo por delante, no puedes pasar toda la tarde jugando por allí. Tu hermano preguntaba por ti.

—Lo siento, papá, no ocurrirá de nuevo.

—Lo lamento, señor —aseguró Mushin, instando a Miroku a hacer una pequeña reverencia y disculparse a su vez.

—No hay problema. Espero que encuentren descanso esta noche, y encuentren su camino mañana.

—A primera hora, señor. Muchas gracias por su generosidad.

El hombre alto miró a Miroku con seriedad y luego se alejó a paso firme hacia el centro de la aldea, sin dejar de recordarle a la niña que lo siguiera de inmediato. Mushin observó a la pequeña hija del jefe de la aldea, que se había quedado para hablar un momento más con Miroku, y luego a su pequeño hijo adoptivo. Tenía las mejillas rojas, y parecía un _niño_ de nuevo, no esa criatura triste que había sido durante el último mes. Le dedicó un golpecito en la espalda y le dijo que no tardara demasiado que debían descansar y luego se alejó caminando a paso tranquilo.

—Lamento lo de papá —dijo la niña, con una sonrisita. Parecía apurada por seguir los pasos de su padre—, siempre tiene que aparentar ser muy estricto.

Miroku le sonrió. Quería decir algo al respecto, pero no pudo, únicamente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Gracias por prestarme tu lugar secreto hoy.

Se arrepintió al instante, por lo que sus mejillas se colorearon. Sin embargo, la niña le sonrió.

—¡Olvídalo! —dijo. Miroku le pudo devolver la sonrisa, contento—. Te lo prestaré cuando vuelvas por aquí.

—No creo que vuelva… pero gracias.

La niña lo miró, silenciosa. Frunció el ceño un momento, pero de inmediato relajó el semblante y le volvió a mirar con la misma intensidad de horas atrás.

—Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver. Así puedes contarme si has encontrado tu lugar secreto.

Miroku la miró durante un momento. Dudaba que alguien se negara a sus pedidos alguna vez. Sin duda, se convertiría en una exterminadora de temer. Le sonrió y asintió, seguro de que no podría cumplir esa promesa, pero con todas las ganas de poder hacerlo.

—Oye, espera —dijo, justo cuando ella comenzaba a alejarse—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Oh! Soy Sango. No lo olvides. Pregunta por mi cuando vuelvas.

—Cierto. Tú recuerda mi nombre, Miroku.

Sango asintió. A pesar de que en ese momento estaba segura de que lo recordaría, no lo haría. Ni el nombre ni el niño, ni el día. Pero en realidad no importaba. Había una última cosa que quería decirle antes de correr de vuelta a su hogar.

—Miroku…, todo estará bien.

—Lo sé ahora.

Sango le sonrió antes de correr para alcanzar a su padre.

Con el paso de los meses, Miroku se olvidó de esa niña. Olvidó el lugar secreto bajo el gran manzano que le prestó (y al que volvía durante algunos dulces sueños que alejaban las pesadillas). No la recordó ni siquiera cuando encontró su propio lugar secreto al reencontrarse con ella años después.

* * *

 **›** **Prompt 1** : Los protagonistas como niños.  
 ** ** ** **›****** Palabras**: 2592.  
 ** ** ** **›Nota******** : Hola~ Otra vez con un fic en respuesta a una actividad del foro ¡Siéntate!, esta vez: **'¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños?'** , y me tendrán actualizando este fic durante un buen rato, porque son seis entregas. :))  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado~

Mor.


	2. Chapter 2

**#2 ∙ Jugando a las escondidas**

Cada vez son más frecuentes las veces que escapa. Naraku no le pone atención realmente, porque para él no es más que una marioneta que más temprano que tarde será descartada. Kagura lo observa con curiosidad cada vez más seguido, y Kanna, como siempre, está absorta en su mundo vacío.

Cuando siente deseos de caminar, sus caminatas parecen interminables y camina hasta caer agotado a un lado del camino, sabiendo que nada ni nadie podrá hacerle daño, porque su misma condena lo protege. Mientras su vida dependa de Naraku, Naraku y sus demonios velarán por él. La mayoría de las veces, opta por la opción más fácil, que es utilizar a algún animal o demonio para su transporte. Los demonios son más difíciles de domar, pero ya tiene harta experiencia y apenas le cuesta trabajo.

Naraku se había encerrado nuevamente, concentrado en sus propios asuntos y dolores de cabeza, junto a Kanna. Kohaku sospechaba que la presencia de Kanna no era ninguna coincidencia, y que la sacerdotisa Kikyō podría tener algo que ver en los pensamientos de Naraku.

—Saldré —dijo. Kagura sacó la vista de la sucia ventana para observarlo—. ¿Puedes decirle a Naraku, si acaso pregunta?

—Olvídalo. No saldrá de allí en todo el día —musitó ella. Luego lo observó con mayor atención—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Solo… saldré. El veneno comienza a hacerme mal.

—Me imagino… —agregó ella. Sus ojos rojos se enfocaron en él—. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? El veneno no me afecta a esta altura, pero…

Kohaku la observó. No era que la presencia de Kagura lo molestara, la prefería unas cien veces a la presencia de Naraku, pero esos viajes eran en solitario. Eran _sus viajes_.

—Solo basta con que me digas que no quieres —dijo ella, leyendo las preocupaciones de Kohaku rápidamente en su rostro—. Da igual, ya vete. No creo que pregunte, pero le diré si lo hace.

No supo exactamente porqué, pero en cuanto Kagura volvió la vista a la ventana, Kohaku le dijo que en realidad no había problema. —Puedes venir si quieres —agregó luego. Kagura pareció pensárselo un rato y luego se incorporó.

—De acuerdo. Pero será mejor que usemos mi pluma, si es que no le temes a las alturas.

Kohaku le sonrió.

El viaje fue mucho más corto de lo que hubiera tardado de hacerlo a pie o incluso con demonios. Solo debía indicarle a Kagura hacia dónde ir. La demonio no tardó más de dos indicaciones en darse cuenta del destino, pero no dijo nada más. Kohaku le pidió si podían frenar antes de llegar al lugar, aunque era obvio que así sería.

—Mm… no creo que sea bien recibida por aquí, ¿sabes?

Kohaku le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

—Aunque no lo creas, tampoco me siento cómodo con la idea de encontrarme con ellos.

Kagura lo miró durante un momento, curiosa. No había necesidad de que hablara en voz alta, Kohaku se había acostumbrado a leer sus expresiones con tanta facilidad como leería un pergamino cualquiera.

—De algún modo u otro, Naraku siempre se las arregla para que arruine el momento. Mientras este fragmento siga en mi…

Kagura asintió y censó el espacio a su alrededor. Multitudes de humano, allí también estaban la presencia espiritual de Kagome y el monje, la sangre demoníaca de Shippō y la sucia de Inuyasha.

—El zorro no, pero Inuyasha tal vez puede olerme… y Kagome, ¿no sentirá tu fragmento?

Kohaku le dedicó una sonrisa, una torcida y triste.

—Despreocúpate.

—¿Acaso has hablado con la chica?

Kohaku no dijo nada. No creía que Kagura fuera una traidora (aunque sea, no era un enemigo para él), pero entre tanto ambos estuvieran bajo las órdenes de Naraku, prefería guardarse algunos secretos. Como que había tenido la oportunidad de rogarle a Kagome que guardase silencio de sus visitas. A lo mejor la propia Kagome había convencido a Inuyasha de hacer lo propio, si acaso él lo sentía por los alrededores. No le importaba demasiado mientras su presencia siguiera siendo un secreto para Sango.

Kagura no insistió. Era naturalmente curiosa, pero sabía que en ciertos asuntos no había nada que hacer. Se dejó caer sobre lo que había quedado de un árbol truncado y lo observó. El muchacho parecía indeciso. Miraba hacia donde quedaba la aldea con aire melancólico. A lo mejor no tendría que haber ido con él. Lo mejor sería darle un poco de espacio.

—Iré a pasear por allí —murmuró Kagura, indiferente. Kohaku se giró a observarla.

—No —la interrumpió él, antes incluso de que lograra incorporarse de su asiento—. Es decir…

Kagura alzó una ceja, mirándole con intensidad. Kohaku había bajado la mirada. No tenía idea de a qué iba todo eso, pero por ella bien.

—Como sea —dijo, y pasó a abanicarse con tranquilidad. Tal vez el chico estaba nervioso de que descubrieran su presencia y Naraku se enterara. Era joven, pero no estúpido, de eso hacía rato que se había dado cuenta.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato. La mirada de Kohaku no dejaba de desviarse en dirección a la aldea, a pesar de que estaban a buena distancia y que, entre los árboles, poco podía verse. Kagura miraba el cielo parcialmente oculto por las ramas y las incontables hojas. Finalmente, aburrida a más no poder y sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría en la mente del humano, se volvió hacia Kohaku.

—¿Todas tus escapadas son así de aburridas? Creí que tal vez te atrevieras un poco más, a espiar más de cerca o…

—Quiero evitar un encuentro con mi… con ellos.

Kagura bufó.

—Ya lo creo, pero aquí estamos. Usa mi pluma, aunque sea podrás verlos de lejos.

Kohaku la observó durante un momento, dubitativo. No le parecía una gran idea. Estaba seguro de que una pluma flotando sobre la aldea con Kagura encima llamaría la atención.

—Vamos, será más divertido que estar aquí mirando los árboles, ¿no?

Al final, no hubo mucho más que decir, porque no pudo menos que aceptar, después de todo mantendrían la distancia. Kagura sacó una pluma de entre sus cabellos, como si allí se encontraran todas las que pudieran existir alguna vez. La pluma creció y comenzó a elevarse, y tanto ella como él se subieron al instante.

Desde el cielo se podían ver todas las personas de la aldea de Kaede, trabajando en sus respectivos lugares. No fue difícil encontrar a Inuyasha, con el traje rojo brillando bajo el sol de la tarde. Kagome estaba a su lado, concentrada en un libro. Pudo observar a Miroku ayudar a Kaede a cargar unas cestas. Pero su mirada buscó y encontró rápidamente a Sango. La exterminadora trabajaba sobre Hiraikotsu a pocos pasos de Miroku, que se dirigía hacia ella.

El corazón de Kohaku se encogió un tanto, como si alguien lo apretara, pero también lo invadió una sensación agradable. Su hermana estaba rodeada de gente, gente que la apreciaba y cuidaba de ella. En especial el monje, estaba claro. Y eso le hacía bien. Le hacía sentir mejor.

Kagura observó a sus enemigos (si acaso podía llamarlos así) y luego a Kohaku. El chico miraba con ojos brillantes hacia abajo, y sabía que sus ojos se enfocaban en la mujer a la que había herido por la espalda. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando el chico, sintiendo, y de pronto se dio cuenta que nunca lo sabría o que tal vez ya lo sabía bien. Tal vez el niño solo deseara libertad, la misma que ella misma anhelaba. Pero, a diferencia de ella, Kagura creía que incluso la libertad en forma de muerte estaría bien a ojos de Kohaku.

—¿Por qué me ves? —preguntó él de pronto, y la sorpresa de su voz en el silencio hizo sobresaltar a Kagura. Kohaku se giró a verla—. ¿Por qué has venido hoy? No creo que le digas a Naraku, pero… a veces no sé qué pensar de ti.

Kagura lo observó durante un momento y luego miró hacia abajo. ¿Por qué le diría algo de todo eso a Naraku? Ella no lo quería, ni quería que tuviera ningún tipo de información que pudiera beneficiarlo. Y Kohaku le caía bien.

—Quédate tranquilo. No le diré a Naraku —aseguró. Veía las figuras moverse a lo lejos. ¿Acaso sabrían que Kohaku estaba allí? ¿Qué ella estaba allí? Tal vez no sabían, o tal vez sí, y, de todos modos, no hacían nada. Eso quería decir que confiaban tanto en Kohaku que ni siquiera se inmutaban si ella lo acompañaba. Estúpido e increíble—. Me preguntaba qué estabas pensando. Yo no tengo nadie que me importe, de modo que es extraño estar aquí y verlos…

Eso no era del todo cierto, ambos lo sabían, pero nadie lo contradijo.

—Quería verla de nuevo —musitó él—. Me hace sentir que he hecho algo bien, que no he hecho todo mal…

—Según yo, no hay muchas cosas que hayas hecho mal. No puedes culparte por cruzarte con Naraku. Ni por lo que te haya obligado a hacer.

Kohaku la observó durante un momento. Era extraño escuchar a Kagura decir esas palabras. Eran casi _buenas_ palabras, aun cuando su tono era tan directo, tan transparente como siempre. Incluso con ese modo crudo de decir las cosas, las palabras lo reconfortaron.

—Tal vez tengas razón… pero eso no quita cómo me siento. Siento que he perdido algo.

—Te han arrebatado muchas cosas, Kohaku. No se supone que te sientas bien. Pero… mira allí abajo, a esa panda de inútiles…

"Son nuestra esperanza". No pudo decirlo. Pero era cierto. Todo lo que Kohaku y Kagura ansiaban estaba en manos de ellos, de Sesshōmaru, tal vez del lobo. Y ellos dos no podían más que hacer su pequeña parte. Para ella eran esperanza. Para Kohaku eran más. Tenía un lugar donde volver cuando pudiera zafarse de Naraku. Tampoco pudo decirlo.

Había cosas que no podían decirse en voz alta, como si mencionarlo al aire fuera un desafío al destino.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora… —Kohaku titubeó y observó mejor a la exterminadora. Estaba muy lejos, pero le parecía muy, muy cerca—. Años atrás, ella cuidaba de mí. Sé que lo sigue intentando, pero eso es imposible. Ya no puede cuidarme. Tal vez eso es lo que he perdido.

Kagura lo observó meditabunda. No estaba muy segura de a qué se refería el chico, pero él de repente parecía muy convencido, como iluminado por un nuevo descubrimiento. Kohaku tardó en ponerlo en palabras.

—He perdido mi niñez. Que torpe…

¿Cómo pudo haber tardado tanto en idear esa simple frase, esa simple idea? Por supuesto que había dejado atrás su niñez, casi al mismo tiempo que mataba a sus aliados, controlado por una fuerza que no fue capaz de combatir.

Kagura guardó silencio, testigo de la lágrima silenciosa que recorrió la mejilla pecosa de aquel joven exterminador. Siempre lo había visto como un niño, pero era un niño que había matado a su propio padre y que vivía bajo las órdenes del más vil de los demonios. ¿Cómo podía llamar niño a alguien así?, ¿a alguien cuyas preocupaciones y pesadillas habían convertido a una persona vivaz en una marioneta sin ánimos de vivir?

—Mi niñez y la transición a la adultez… y… crecer normalmente. Jugar una vez más con Kirara, con mi hermana… ¿Es ridículo que extrañe algo así?

—No lo creo.

Miraron otra vez abajo, donde varias personas de la aldea eran testigos de un nuevo '¡Siéntate!' de Kagome. Kohaku se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió, observando cómo su hermana movía la cabeza, resignada, y el monje intentaba separar a Inuyasha del suelo. Tal vez algún día…

—Oye, Kohaku.

Kohaku se giró a verla, curioso. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, pero de alguna forma hablar con ella había mejorado aquellas escapadas que solía hacer en busca de lo que había perdido. No significaba que lo hubiera encontrado, pero, aunque sea, sabía qué buscaba.

—Hemos estado jugando a las escondidas todo este tiempo. Quiero decir, te escondes de ella, así que… bueno, solo creo que es un juego. Los niños humanos juegan eso, los he visto. Como sea.

—Cierto. Sí —dijo. Luego sonrió y miró a Kagura con un brillo pícaro en los ojos—. Y creo que también jugamos al onigokko con Naraku, ¿eh?

Kagura soltó una risotada, sin preocuparse de taparse la boca. Recordó más tarde que temprano que no debía llamar la atención, sin embargo, sus risas pasaron desapercibidas en la aldea de Kaede, mucho más allá y más abajo que ellos. Kohaku la observaba con una tímida sonrisa.

—Juegos más macabros han existido —murmuró ella, con un tono que quiso dotar de misticismo. Kohaku le dedicó una sonrisa más confiada.

Cierto era que había perdido la niñez, que había dejado toda esa etapa detrás suyo y que ni siquiera lo había notado. A lo mejor algún día, no pronto y no sin esfuerzo, recuperara parte de lo que había perdido. Además, también era cierto que aún podía jugar. A la escondida, aunque sea. Y si había un compañero para juegos, pensó,

mientras Kagura miraba hacia abajo,  
donde Miroku e Inuyasha discutían,  
donde Sango y Kagome compartían una charla casual,  
y Shippō y Kirara correteaban en los campos,

entonces mucho mejor.

* * *

› **Prompt 3** : Protagonista se da cuenta que ya no es un niño.  
 **›** **Palabras** : 2201.  
 **›Nota** : ¡Hola! Ante todo, he de decir dos cosas:  
-LOGRÉ PUBLICAR EN EL PLAZO. WIIIVIVAYOOOOOOO.  
-GRACIAS infinitas por sus reviews y favs (L), son el combustible que hace funcionar el motor de mi inspiración. En general, eso bastaría para actualizaciones regulares, pero mi motor vino dañado de fábrica.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kohaku, y me divertí agregando a Kagura. Amo a estos dos. No los retraté como pareja (aunque igual podría shippearlos, ya me conocen), sino como amigos. Me encanta imaginar que Kagura pudo haber sido una buena compañía para esta torturada alma. Y sobre Kohaku, ¿qué decir?, se me vino a la mente que 'espía' a su hermana, solo por verla, porque le hace bien aunque duela un poco...

¿Qué opinan? Les agradecería x1000 los comentarios (en serio, por mil). Nos leemos en el próximo,

Mor.


	3. Chapter 3

**#3 ∙ En casa**

Esta vez los había tomado por sorpresa y, lo peor de todo, en medio de la nada. Estaban tan alejados de cualquier poblado, que incluso yendo sobre Kirara o a espaldas de Inuyasha tardarían cerca de una hora.

El cielo nublado comenzó a destellar con brillantes luces. Kagome miró hacia arriba con temor. Los relámpagos resplandecían en el cielo. Una tormenta eléctrica…, tal vez debían agradecer que no estaban en un bosque. Sango hizo una mueca cuando la primera gota de agua le cayó en la mejilla. Miroku, con paciencia infinita, pero con una rapidez envidiable, repartió los dos kasas que tenían en el equipaje a sus compañeras.

—No he traído mi paraguas —susurró Kagome, mirando a sus amigos. Antes de que el puchero apareciera en su cara y decidiera dar su kasa a Miroku o a él, Inuyasha la interrumpió.

—¿Y qué tiene, tonta? Una lluvia no podrá con nosotros.

—Pero… podrían enfermarse, ¡y no tenemos reparo a la vista!

—Descuide, señorita Kagome, encontraremos un lugar donde descansar antes de lo pensado.

—¡Sí, Kagome, descuida! —gritó Shippō, subiéndose al hombro de Inuyasha. Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, pero no hizo mayor comentario. Shippō iba normalmente con Sango y Kagome, pero esta vez se había decidido permanecer junto a Miroku e Inuyasha, que cerraban la comitiva protegiendo las espaldas de sus amigas (y disfrutando de la vista, como solía comentar el monje).

El cielo comenzó con su diluvio apenas segundos más tarde. Incluso con la protección de los kasas, las chicas se habían mojado las piernas y brazos casi por completo. Por su parte, Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippō estaban empapados. La única que se mantenía completamente seca era Kirara, a brazos de Sango. Con creciente inquietud, Kagome y Sango miraban alrededor buscando algún reparo, aun cuando Inuyasha no dejaba de bufar que era innecesario. Miroku sonreía al cielo de cuando en cuando, pues siempre había disfrutado de una buena lluvia, incluso cuando era consciente que enfermarse era algo que no estaba, ni de cerca, en sus planes.

En el momento exacto en el que encontraron finalmente unas pequeñas construcciones abandonadas, donde por fin podrían ponerse a cubierto de la lluvia, Shippō soltó el primer estornudo.

Una vez bajo el reparo, Inuyasha se sacudió el agua de encima haciendo honor a su ascendencia de perro. Miroku aceptó gustoso la toalla que Kagome sacó presurosa de su mochila. Sango buscó en su ligero equipaje algunas mudas de ropas para ella y el monje, mientras Kagome conseguía algo para Shippō e Inuyasha.

—Deja eso, tonta —masculló Inuyasha, sacándose el suikan de un solo tirón y quedando vestido con su kosode blanco—. Ya se secará.

Miroku cambió una mirada con Sango, sonriente por el repentino sonrojo de Kagome, y le aceptó la nueva vestimenta. No era tan cómodo como su usual traje, pero estaría bien hasta que su ropa se secara. De todos modos, entre tanto lloviera como lo hacía, tendrían que mantenerse a resguardo.

Un trueno resonó al tiempo que Shippō soltaba un nuevo estornudo.

—Ven aquí, Shippō, tienes que cambiarte.

A Kagome no le quedó más remedio que prestarle la remera que usaba a veces de pijama. Le quedaba gigantesca al menudo cuerpo de Shippō, pero estaba bien porque lo cubría por completo. A pesar de la lluvia, la temperatura allí era agradable, de modo que incluso con la remera estaría abrigado.

Las chicas se encargaron de limpiar un poco el abandonado lugar. La construcción era firme. Sango supuso que se usaba como un resguardo para el centinela de turno, debían estar cerca de alguna aldea o castillo con guardias por doquier, o, aunque sea era probable que así hubiera sido en otro momento. Miroku se aseguraba de que el lugar no se les cayera encima durante la noche. Inuyasha observaba el cielo desde la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No olfateaba ningún peligro cerca, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Y por seguro que esa tormenta los mantendría en ese cuchitril durante esa noche.

Shippō volvió a estornudar. Kagome y Sango se giraron a verlo, encontrándolo acurrucado junto a Kirara. La exterminadora intercambió una mirada con Kagome, y la chica se mordió el labio. Luego decidió que lo mejor sería terminar de despejar un lugar lo más rápido posible a fin de poner su bolsa de dormir. No había sido una buena idea que Shippō no se resguardara de la lluvia. Seguro se había pescado un resfriado.

No tardaron mucho más en acomodar la improvisada cama. Tomó a Shippō, que se había quedado dormido sobre una transformada Kirara y lo recostó en la bolsa de dormir, asegurándose de taparlo bien.

—¿Quieres quedarte con él, Kirara? —le preguntó la sacerdotisa. Kirara le dedicó una larga mirada y terminó acomodándose con tranquilidad junto a Shippō. Kagome se detuvo un rato a mirar al pequeño. Le preocupaba que se enfermera. Estaban lejos de la aldea de Kaede (o de otras aldeas, por lo que ella sabía), y no tenía consigo medicinas. Lo último lo habían usado ya, y lo poco que quedaba de nada serviría si Shippō tenía algo más fuerte que un resfriado.

—Descuida, Kagome, estará bien —musitó Sango, sentándose a su lado. Miró al zorro y luego apoyó su mano en la frente. Juntó las cejas—. Tiene un poco de temperatura. ¿Tendrás algo de…?

Kagome negó con la cabeza antes de que la exterminadora terminara la frase. Sango le dedicó una caricia al cabello rojizo y luego un pequeño mimo a Kirara.

—Entonces esperaremos un poco más. Si vemos que no mejora, saldré con Kirara a buscar hierbas medicinales.

—Gracias, Sango.

Miroku e Inuyasha se habían acercado a ellas sin que se percataran. El monje observaba al pequeño, que dormía inquieto y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Inuyasha mantenía su cara de ogro habitual.

—No me digas que se enfermó —rugió entonces.

—¡Inuyasha, estuvo bajo la lluvia muchísimo tiempo!

—Nosotros también y no veo a Miroku lloriqueando por atención.

—Aunque podría hacerlo si Sango me cuida…

—Su Excelencia…

—¡Shippō es apenas un niño!

—¡BLEH! Como sea, no voy a discutir por esto. Más le vale al pequeñajo recuperarse para mañana, no podemos perder tiempo. Cada minuto que estamos aquí…

Kagome giró los ojos.

—Ya lo sabemos, Inuyasha —murmuró Sango, incorporándose e intentando olvidar la pícara mirada que Miroku le había regalado segundos atrás—, pero Shippō no sanará tan rápido como tú. Demonio y todo, sigue siendo un niño. Necesita descansar y que lo cuidemos.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Shippō y soltó otro de sus "Bleh" característicos. "Como sea", masculló y volvió a su posición de centinela en la abertura sin puerta de ese pequeño lugar.

Las horas pasaron sin que la lluvia cesara. Los truenos aumentaron su frecuencia durante un tiempo para volver a espaciarse a intervalos relativamente regulares. El cielo seguía iluminándose de cuando en cuando, y las oscuras nubes no parecían vaciarse jamás.

Miroku hacía guardia sentado cerca de la entrada, mirando al exterior. Sango se había recostado y caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, algo por demás ganado, según Kagome; después de todo, el último encuentro con Kohaku la había dejado emocionalmente agotada. Kagome no se había movido del lado de Shippō, al igual que Kirara. Inuyasha, por otro lado, se había mostrado incapaz de quedarse quieto en algún lugar.

Finalmente se acercó a Kagome. La chica lo miró con curiosidad. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, Inuyasha se acercó y tocó la frente de Shippō, que se removió en sueños. Kagome enfocó la mirada en su compañero, intentando evaluar la expresión en su rostro. La mano de Inuyasha estuvo algunos segundos sobre Shippō hasta que la retiró.

—Será mejor que busque algunas hierbas. No mejorará por sí solo.

—¿Es que está tan mal? —Kagome se incorporó de su lugar entre tanto Inuyasha se dirigía hacia la puerta. Miroku lo observó con curiosidad y le dejó espacio para pasar—. ¿Irás con esta lluvia?

—No tardaré nada.

Inuyasha desapareció de un rápido salto y Kagome se quedó viendo afuera sin poder reubicar la mancha roja. Luego miró a Miroku, que observaba afuera con calma. El monje le sonrió y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tanto Shippō como Inuyasha estarán bien —le aseguró—. A Shippō le harían bien las hierbas, pero a Inuyasha le urge buscarlas.

Kagome le sonrió, aliviada. Miroku siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla sentir mejor. Volvió junto a Shippō y le dedicó unas caricias a él y otras a Kirara, que abría los ojos de tanto en tanto para ver qué ocurría alrededor.

Las horas pasaron despacio. El sueño de Sango no se vio interrumpido, mientras que el cansancio de Miroku pronto se hizo presente. Comenzó a cabecear hasta que finalmente su mentón quedó chocando su pecho y unos leves ronquidos se hicieron presentes, producto de la mala posición tanto como del agotamiento acumulado. Kagome pasó la vista de uno a otro con una mirada dulce y reprimió un bostezo. No creía que hubiera problema si los dejaba descansar. No sentía nada malo alrededor como para ser necesario que monten guardia. De todos modos, podría encargarse de mirar alrededor de cuando en cuando, aun cuando sentía ese fuerte impulso que la obligaba a mantenerse junto a Shippō, que sudaba y se encontraba inquieto en sueños. Se preguntaba cuándo volvería Inuyasha. Le gustaría hacer rápido lo que fuera que Inuyasha tuviera en mente para mejorar al pequeño kitsune.

No pudo reprimir un segundo bostezo y así fue como se enteró que Shippō había despertado, cuando le contagió el bostezo y estiró los bracitos.

—Shippō —susurró, regalándose una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Los ojos obnubilados del pequeño la alarmaron un poco. Estaba claro que seguía con fiebre.

—Estoy cansado —musitó, acercándose a ella. Kagome no dudó en abrazarlo. Shippō sintió el corazón de Kagome latiendo a ritmo tranquilo y eso lo tranquilizó a él, que terminó adormeciéndose nuevamente. Kirara aprovechó para estirar las patitas, y levantó las orejas cuando Inuyasha se materializó junto a Kagome.

—¿Sigue con fiebre? —dijo, haciendo que Kagome se sobresaltara y Shippō abriera los ojos. Kagome lo miró, no tan sorprendida de que estuviera mágicamente allí. Inuyasha no esperó la respuesta, dejó caer las hierbas que traía consigo (tan empapadas como él) y posó su tosca mano sobre la frente de Shippō. Luego torció el gesto—. No tardo.

Kagome vaciló, sin moverse un ápice de su lugar, y le dedicó unas suaves caricias en la espalda a Shippō, que se permitió estornudar una vez y acomodarse mejor contra Kagome. Ella era suave y cálida, y emitía una energía que le encantaba sentir. Lo hacía sentir como si nunca hubiera abandonado su casa. Apretó sus manitas contra Kagome, y sonrió. Se sentía cansado, pero a su lado no le importaba tanto.

—Ya —habló Inuyasha. De alguna forma se había encargado para sacarse el exceso de agua de encima y preparar un tipo de menjunje, cuyo contenido Kagome no estaba muy segura de querer saber. Se arrodilló junto a ambos y miró a Shippō con rostro severo—. Debes tomarte esto para mejorar. Pero debes tomártelo todo.

—Huele del asco —murmuró Shippō arrugando la nariz. Se separó de Kagome para mirar mejor el menjunje que Inuyasha le tendió. Observó que tanto Kagome como Inuyasha lo miraban preocupados y otra vez bajó la vista al menjunje.

—Todo, Shippō —insistió Inuyasha. Kagome miró titubeante a su compañero, pero la determinación en su mirada la hizo cambiar de parecer de inmediato, y repitió sus palabras con un tono más dulce.

—Todo, Shippō. Vamos.

Shippō tomó aire, cerró los ojitos y tomó todo el menjunje de aspecto grumoso con únicamente tres tragos dificultosos. Kagome le sonrió e Inuyasha recibió el recipiente (que se aseguró que estuviera vacío) y luego asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Bien. Ahora duerme un poco más. Te encontrarás mejor por la mañana.

Shippō lo miró durante un momento, todavía con el asqueroso gusto de lo que sea que haya tomado en la garganta, pero con algo calentito expandiéndose en su pecho. Sentía el cansancio en su cuerpo, el calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas y ese deseo de dormir, pero aun así resistió todo eso para darle un abrazo a Inuyasha sin que él se lo esperaba.

Inuyasha también era cálido, pero no era suave. Al contrario de Kagome, era tosco y no trasmitía la misma clase de energía que disfrutaba de Kagome y Kirara. Su energía era más pasional e inestable, pero no estaba mal, de todos modos, percibía la misma bondad que Miroku y la misma clase de fuerza que sentía en Sango, y ambas cosas le eran familiares, ambas eran amadas. El latir de su corazón le llenó los oídos, estaban en sincronía con los de él.

—Qu-…

Las mejillas de Inuyasha se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo. No estaba muy seguro de cómo sociabilizar, y mucho menos tratar con críos. Sentía un fuerte impulso de separarlo de él, decirle que ya deje de molestar (y algo dentro de él sabía que era porque Kagome, Sango y Miroku estaban atentos a lo que estaba pasando), y sin embargo no pudo hacer nada de eso. Tal vez fuera por la desesperación con las que las manos de Shippō se aferraban a su ropa mojada o por esa sensación cálida en su pecho (parecida a las que siempre había creído que no le correspondían sentir), pero todo lo que logró hacer (con las mejillas rojas y la mirada puesta en un punto indeterminado del suelo) fue posar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza pelirroja de Shippō y dedicarle unas torpes caricias.

—Ya, ya, ahora debes dormir.

Shippō se separó, le dedicó una sonrisa y dejó que Kagome lo acomodara bien dentro de su saco de dormir. Shippō los observó desde su posición. Los ojos grandes y oscuros de Kagome y los dorados de Inuyasha, y las matas de cabello negro y blanca. Sonrió.

—Gracias, Inuyasha, Kagome —musitó, y cerró los ojitos para dormir hasta la mañana siguiente de un tirón.

Miroku sonrió. Sango encontró la mirada de Miroku, y se dio cuenta de que ya sonreía desde antes. Parecía que ambos habían escuchado "Gracias, papá y mamá".

* * *

› **Prompt 4** : Situaciones de los padres y sus hijos.  
 **›** **Palabras** : 2374.  
 **›Nota** : ¡Hola! Ya se creyeron que no volvería a aparecer, pero a mi me encanta sorprenderlos (?).

Lo sé. Es como si hubiera esperado que terminara la actividad para lograr actualizar, o será que soy idiota. Tenía la idea del capítulo desde hace mucho, pero de alguna manera siempre me era imposible escribir algo que valiera la pena. Y sé que este pequeño relato tiene muchos fallos (estoy taaan oxidada), pero espero que mantenga la esencia y les haga sentir algo lindo, porque eso quería trasmitir para este prompt. Me pareció que elegir a Inuyasha y Kagome haciéndose cargo del pequeño Shippo es algo que debería verse más por el fandom. Me parece que ellos dos se transformaron en sus padres, y además tuvo la suerte de tener de 'tíos' a Miroku y Sango~

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y espero no tardarme otra eternidad para traer el siguiente. Sí, la actividad terminó, pero yo quiero cumplir con los seis prompts, ¡vamos por la mitad!~

Recuerden que esta muchacha apreciará mucho lo que tengan que decir, anímense a dejar su comentario.

Mor.


	4. Chapter 4

**#4** **·** **Siendo el malo del cuento**

—Que no.

—Pero…

—Que _no_.

Rin hizo un puchero y se sentó sobre una roca, con los brazos cruzados. No se había dado por vencida aún, y tanto Jaken como Sesshōmaru sabían eso. El gran señor del oeste giró la cabeza en aquella dirección y observó al horizonte en silencio, una tarea que se le daba muy bien. Jaken, entre tanto y aun refunfuñando en su mente, se dignó a darle de comer a AhUn, que, para el momento, llevaba el mismo mal humor que Rin.

—De verdad que no entiendo por qué…

—¡PORQUE LO DIGO YO! —gritó el demonio verde, observándola con el rostro crispado.

—¡BUH!

Rin se enfurruñó más en su sitio. Sesshōmaru la observó de reojo, asombrado. Eran muy pocas las veces que había visto:

a Jaken dando miedo de verdad,

a Rin enojada.

Se preguntó si acaso sería una buena idea intervenir en su discusión, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que _de verdad_ no quería problemas con ninguno de los dos. Si pudieran comprender que él solo deseaba estar _tranquilo_ , y _siempre_ había alguien jodiéndole (como Naraku, por ejemplo).

Luego de varios minutos de profundo silencio, la voz (ahora tranquila) de Rin se hizo oír.

—Señor Jaken…

El pequeño demonio verde levantó el rostro de sus quehaceres y miró a la pequeña. Su rostro aún demostraba que estaba molesto, pero la mirada ya no lanzaba cuchillas envenenadas, lo que Rin tomó como un buen augurio. Se acercó a él con los ojos derrochando la mayor dulzura que era capaz de hacer, y se sentó a su lado.

—Señor Jaken, ¿no cree que puede hacer una excepción?

«Rin», pensó Sesshōmaru, observando los pequeños gestos de Jaken que a la humana le pasaban desapercibidos, «no sigas por ese camino».

—Rin, ya hemos hablado de esto. Con el señor Sesshōmaru consideramos…

—¡Me da igual lo que consideren! ¡ES SOLO UN FESTIVAL!

—Rin, es suficiente —habló Sesshōmaru, considerando que ya era hora de que se hiciera silencio—. Jaken ha dicho que no. Y no es no. Ahora déjate de tonterías y ve a dormir, que es tarde.

Rin abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego reculó. Jamás podría hacerle frente al señor Sesshōmaru, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Vio la mirada severa de Sesshōmaru, la triunfante (y un poco cansada) de Jaken, soltó un sonoro bufido y se dirigió hacia su cama improvisada.

¡No dejarla ir a un festival! ¿Desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan aguafiestas? Si podían ir los tres juntos y pasar un buen rato, pero no… ahí estaban ellos, durmiendo y pensando en cosas de demonios. Quién la había mandado a seguir al señor Sesshōmaru…

Entre tanto, los demonios intercambiaron una mirada. Jaken sacudió la cabeza y Sesshōmaru volvió la vista al cielo. Podrían haber accedido, pero la presencia de ellos dos armaría un gran alboroto entre los humanos… alborotos que estaban evitando con ahínco desde que Naraku los perseguía. Tal vez más adelante podrían concederle el capricho, por ahora simplemente no.

—Pero tal vez podría conseguirle una de esas máscaras de festival —musitó Jaken, mirando a Sesshōmaru en busca de aprobación.

Sesshōmaru lo observó de reojo y luego paseó la vista hasta Rin.

—Sí. Tal vez podríamos.

* * *

 **› Prompt 5** : Padres, hijos y canas verdes.  
 **› Palabras** : 537.  
 **› Nota** : Una muy pequeña y ligera actualización~ Siempre me imaginaba que con Rin no todo puede ser risas y ternura (?), porque me la figuro de caracter fuerte... a ver, que con Jaken pelea seguro. Y bueno, ahí me los imaginaba a los tres, y me da mucha ternura como Sessh y Jaken podrían ser sus padres~~

Espero leerlos pronto en otra actualización (si no es que me doy a la fuga entre tantos pendientes...),

Mor


	5. Chapter 5

**#5 • Historias repetidas**

La señora Higurashi camina con un montón de ropa en una cesta. Ha lavado todo lo del abuelo, la increíble cantidad de ropa que Sōta estaba usando últimamente (ni siquiera iba a darle vueltas al asunto, estaba en plena adolescencia y apostaba el sueldo a que se debía a eso), y había vuelto a lavar la ropa de Kagome, por si acaso volvía a presentarse en casa alguna vez (alguna parte de ella todavía la esperaba). Le dolía la espalda y comenzaba a molestarle de nuevo la rodilla derecha.

—Ay… ya estoy vieja para esto…

Y encima había comenzado a desarrollar una nueva habilidad: hablar sola. Eso no está bien. Sube las escaleras no sin esfuerzo. Se recuerda que debe darse un paseo por una verdulería, y que tal vez no estaría mal comprarle unos pantalones de ejercicio a Sōta (realmente, ese chico… ¿cómo es que crecía tan rápido?).

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no!

Se detiene, irguiendo la espalda y procurando determinar si debe o no alarmarse. Últimamente la mente del abuelo le juega alguna que otra mala pasada, y cuesta mucho volver a tranquilizarlo. Se acerca hacia el dormitorio, pero se relaja considerablemente al escuchar la voz de Sōta.

—Que sí…

—¡Que no!

—Como digas, abuelo.

Sonríe sin proponérselo. Se asoma a la puerta y observa a su hijo, que está sentado con cara de pocos amigos cerca del señor Higurashi. Por lo poco que ha visto, de seguro viene renegando con él el tiempo suficiente. Ah… Sōta tiene mucha más paciencia que su padre.

—Pues claro que es como digo, jovencito. En la era Sengoku, las cosas eran así.

—Yo solo dije que Kagome dijo…

—Bueno, bueno, pero esa niña, ya ves, no deberías hacerle caso. Ya ves cómo tarda en volver a aparecerse, eso es porque los demonios de esa época, ¡y vaya que eran grandes y malignos!, esos demonios… no la dejan en paz. Pero no te preocupes, ya va a venir, tiene que estudiar.

Sōta lo mira durante algunos momentos, casi con la misma tristeza en la mirada que la señora Higurashi siente en su alma.

—Seguro que es eso, abuelo.

—Sí, y no debes preocuparte, porque Inuyasha la va a cuidar. Ah, tu hermana... me pregunto cuándo me dará a mi bisnieto. ¡Esos dos! ¡No tienen ningún tipo de consideración!

—¡Abuelo!

Contiene la risa, aún con el cesto de ropa entre sus manos.

—¡Y tú…! Tú has crecido bastante, ¿cuándo te has vuelto tan alto? Bueno, ya podrás darme un bisnieto, pero me hace ilusión uno de Kagome. Tu puedes darme dos o tres, eres joven y fuerte, seguro tienes muchas muchachas pendientes de ti…

—Estoy saliendo con Hitomi, ¿recuerdas?

El abuelo guarda silencio un momento, observando a su nieto con los ojos entornados. Luego deja escapar una estruendosa risa.

—¡YA VEO! Oh… no, que no se entere tu madre. ¿Sabe? ¿Sabe Kagome? Tal vez tendríamos que hacer una gran cena e invitarla, quiero saber cómo se verán mis bisnietos sin orejas de perro…

—¡Abuelo!

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Tú y tu hermana son iguales! No entiendo qué tiene de malo querer bisnietos, ¿por qué se alteran tanto?

Sōta le sonríe, a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Ya veremos, abuelo. Por ahora lo mejor es que tomes tu té y comas algo.

La señora Higurashi observa al abuelo mirar su merienda con grata sorpresa. Sōta lo insta una vez más a comer algo, porque últimamente la atención del anciano es por demás volátil y no quiere que otra vez comience a postergar las comidas.

—Sí, muchacho, ya tomaré mi té. Sírvete un poco tú también, y mira, tengo esto para ti.

—Pero, ¿de dónde has sacado esa garra de Kappa?

—Te contaré la historia que ha pasado de generación en generación…

La señora Higurashi sonríe y sigue con el cesto de ropa hacia la próxima habitación, escuchando de lejos una historia que Sōta ha oído miles de veces. Mientras acomoda la ropa de Kagome en sus cajones, un pensamiento revolotea en su mente, pero no alcanza a encontrar su forma. Las risas de Sōta le indican que el anciano ya he llegado a esa parte de la historia y sonríe.

* * *

 **› Prompt 6** : Abuelos y nietos.  
 **› Palabras** : 699.  
 **› Nota** : Justo cuando creía que no iba a volver a escribir porque LA VIDA ADULTA, aquí estoy, escribiendo algo cortito con gusto a... ¿abuelos? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que no se olviden que existo... ehem, yo sé que dejo lugar a la duda... Bueno, que lo importante es que me gusta sorprender con actualizaciones inesperadas.

Gracias por los reviews, y sobre todo por estar de aquel lado de la pantalla,

Mor.


	6. Chapter 6

**#6** **•** **Una vez más**

Le cuesta trabajo erguirse, y sus rodillas otra vez hacen ese extraño ruido que solo ella puede escuchar (y tal vez Inuyasha, si presta atención). Suelta un sentido suspiro y se toma la cadera con una mano, como si quisiera mitigar el cansancio y ese dolor persistente en la espalda. Mira más allá de la copa de los árboles, a los pájaros que remontan vuelo. El sol pronto comenzará a bajar, y ni siquiera ha terminado todas las tareas que debía hacer ese día.

—Hermana.

La voz de la otrora sacerdotisa la sobresalta. Kaede se gira lo más rápido que puede. Los pocos niños que estaban cerca se alejan corriendo entre risas, envueltos en un nuevo juego.

—¿Hermana…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kikyō la observa con una tenue sonrisa.

—Quería visitar la aldea.

Kaede frunce el ceño. Todo le resulta extraño, porque Kikyō no suele regalarle demasiadas visitas desde su nueva vida, así que intenta ir al grano lo más rápido posible.

—Inuyasha no está en el pueblo.

—Oh, lo sé muy bien. —Kikyō observa alrededor. Están alejadas de las cabañas, el ruido de la aldea les llega atenuado—. El otoño comienza a hacerse presente, ¿no es así?

—Hermana, ¿todo está bien?

No sabe de Inuyasha y de los suyos desde hace un tiempo, pero sí sabe que la búsqueda de los fragmentos está en su tramo final, que pronto se acercará una última batalla… y las palabras de su hermana…

—¿Kikyō?

—Todo está bien, Kaede. Solo… quería ver nuestro hogar otra vez.

Se pasea a pasos tranquilos. La amable sonrisa tranquiliza el corazón acelerado de Kaede. Por un momento, la anciana temió lo que podría llegar a ocurrir allí (algo tenía que haber traído a Kikyō a la aldea, y no algo bueno, precisamente), pero se siente a salvo a su lado. Algo le dice que no hay maldad alguna en aquella visita, ni por parte de su hermana ni por parte de algún extraño.

Kikyō se detiene ante un montón de hojas acumuladas, que habían caído de los frondosos árboles de derredor no demasiado tiempo atrás.

—¿Recuerdas cómo jugabas entre las hojas, Kaede? Solías correr y saltar…

Se hace el silencio entre ellas. Kaede se acerca a su hermana, se para a su lado y descansa la vista en aquel montón de hojas de cálidos colores. De los juegos de la anciana Kaede solo quedan recuerdos escondidos debajo de otro montón de experiencias vividas, muy lejos en el tiempo, pero Kaede asiente.

El aire en torno a su hermana es cálido y tranquilo, pero la melancolía le llega al alma. Kaede no quiere pensar en lo que esa visita significa, pero ya lo tiene muy claro. Se agacha y toma un puñado de hojas, calientes bajo el sol de la tarde. Se endereza una vez más y se gira a su hermana, que la observa con curiosidad.

Y luego le tira el montón de hojas en la cara.

—Pero, ¿qué…? ¡Kaede!

Los ojos de Kaede destellan de diversión, y suelta una risa sincera que le sale desde el fondo de la garganta. Kikyō parpadea dos o tres veces y sonríe, algo cálido le envuelve el pecho y acaso será que la risa de Kaede no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. Es ahora ella quien toma un puñado de hojas y lo tira sobre el cabello gris de la anciana. La sacerdotisa sigue riendo y camina a paso rápido, alejándose de su hermana y haciendo todo lo posible por tirarle más hojas en el proceso.

No es un juego justo: la rapidez de Kaede no es en absoluto lo que solía ser, pero Kikyō se toma su tiempo para perseguirle; ríe al verla saltar sobre la hojarasca y atesora el crujir de las hojas bajo su peso, la risa de Kaede y la profunda paz que siente. Kaede, por su parte, olvidó el dolor en la espalda y no escucha ni un solo ruido en sus rodillas: está demasiado ocupada disfrutando de ese tonto juego.

* * *

 **› Prompt 2** : Protagonista se siente de nuevo como un niño.  
 **› Palabras** : 667.  
 **› Nota** : Y finalmente le doy un cierre a este fic con el último prompt que me faltaba... con Kaede y Kikyō, porque las amo a ambas.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews(L), son amados mucho muy fuerte~ Nos leeremos pronto en algún otro fic (no es como si me faltaran deudas...),

Mor.


End file.
